


Who Watches the Watchers?

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Side Effects Series [4]
Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jaime just THOUGHT she had turned off her live feed to Berkut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Watches the Watchers?

Title: Who Watches the Watchers?  
Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.  
Fandom: Bionic Woman  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth  
Rating: 15

 

Flashing his security pass at the armed guard stationed at the door, Nathan entered the computer science lab at Berkut HQ, steaming coffee mug in hand. Yawning, he cursed Jonas again for sticking him on the night shift for the next three weeks. It wasn’t his fault the last overseas mission lost their communication feed and botched the assignment.

Bringing up the latest intel to be analyzed, Nathan also ran a cursory check on the internal underground security sensors, updated the scheduled satellite feed to black ops mission control, and monitored Jaime Sommers routine remote bionic diagnostic. They had been keeping a closer eye on her since the latest Corvus incident that had artificially spiked her anthrocytes.

Nathan noticed her systems were still running in full mode, which was unusual. She usually shut Berkut control out by 7 p.m. when not on assignment. He checked his watch, 1:30 a.m. glowing back. Quickly scanning her bio readings, he saw that her heart rate and BP was up but she hadn’t tipped into any combat levels. Concerned, he accessed her streaming interface to see if there was anything wrong, downloading the images to monitor 5 which blinked to life.

*****  
A hand grabbed the door knob, twisted and gently opened a door. Scanning the room automatically, recognition systems locked onto the bed, confirmed the secured window and finally found the dresser, when the lights turned on. Night vision switched to regular view as Ruth Truewell walked past, a glass of red wine in one hand, popping buttons open on her black silk shirt with the other.

Walking towards the dresser, Jaime watched herself approach in the large mirror. Pulling her earrings out, she dropped them into a small jewellery box. Movement grabbed her attention as Ruth appeared behind her, lazily drawing her hand up Jaime’s arm to rub her bare shoulder. Jaime’s hands gripped the dresser as she watched Ruth pull dark hair to one side and kiss a trail along her long neck to nuzzle behind her ear.

*****  
“Holy Hannah!” Nathan sat stunned for a moment, not truly believing his eyes. It’s one thing to know they were together it’s another to actually see it. Glancing around to make sure the lab area was deserted, he turned back to the screen.

*****  
“Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress tonight?” Ruth murmured as she sucked on a tender earlobe. Her right hand moved along the front of the strapless dress, moulding to Jaime’s breast and squeezing through the dark sequinned material.

“I do recall you mentioning something like that earlier.” Jaime groaned and arched into her lover’s touch as Ruth moved to cup both breasts, thumbs circling stiffening nipples.

*****  
A simple breast man himself, Nathan sighed, envious of Ruth. Running his hand through his tangled hair, he knew this was wrong on so many levels. He should just cut the feed and go about his normal business. Just cut the feed. Just. Gah!

“Just a few more minutes won’t hurt…” he muttered to himself. He reached over to crank up the volume, not noticing how close his coffee mug sat on his desk.

*****

Jaime’s breath hitched as Ruth’s hands slid away and disappeared behind her back. The soft rasp of a zipper followed. “As good as you look in it, it’s not nearly as gorgeous as you look out of that dress.”

Jaime gasped as the tight bodice started to drop away, revealing more creamy skin. Ruth slowly began to remove the dress, nipping at Jaime’s shoulder.

*****

“OH, God!” Nathan’s elbow hit the mug and tipped it all over the desktop, hot coffee landing on his keyboard and crotch. Jumping up he mopped as much up as possible with his shirt, dabbing at his pants, the keyboard and the puddle racing across his desk top.

Suddenly a screeching sound pierced through the room over the monitor speakers. Fearing the worst, Nathan looked at the interface feed on monitor 5. On the screen, Jaime grabbed her ear in agony.

*****

“Ahhh!! Fuck!” Angry eyes snapped up at her reflection in the mirror as the feedback slowly receded in her head.

Ruth stepped back and moved to lean against the dresser, worried. “Jaime, what’s happening?”

“My ear is kicking out feedback.” Jaime yawned to try to clear the last few bursts of static. “I thought I had logged off earlier…”

Ruth’s eyebrows lifted as she put two and two together. Grateful for her level 10 security clearance, she would definitely get to the bottom of this tomorrow. Running her hand along Jaime’s cheek she focused on her lover. “Are you okay?”

Tilting her head, Jaime smiled and nodded her head slightly. “I will be.” Staring at her reflection, Jaime’s right eye glowed green for an instant, and as she wiped at a few drops of blood pooling from her nostril, the screen flickered to black.

*****  
Nathan calmly turned off monitor 5 and studied the mess that was his work station. Sighing, he dialled maintenance to see if he could get more towels and cleaning supplies to wipe everything down.

“I am so dead.”

Nathan didn’t even want to think about how many more weeks he was going to be stuck on nights now because of this.


End file.
